Between Two Continents, marodörernas 6:e år
by Columbine.O
Summary: En berättelse om brödraskap och kärlek. Columbine Smith börjar på Hogwarts efter att ha undkommit apartheiden i Sydafrika och möter där marodörerna. Hoten är många men hoppet är stort och kärleken övervinner allt, eller? Lemon/Lime, UST, AU, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I – Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap**

Svetten lackade på ryggen och fötterna brände. Hon hade inte längre någon uppfattning om vad klockan var men det började ljusna utanför. Natten var fortfarande sval och cigarettröken fick det att sticka i halsen på henne. Det blir lätt så efter ett glas whiskey för mycket. Hon hade lite svårt att fokusera och det snurrade i huvudet.

"Oi little lady, vad gör du ensam vid den här tiden?"

Ett gäng rödhåriga pojkar i skinnjackor nickade uppskattande åt hennes håll och hon kastade med den svarta hårmanen och spottade på marken.

"Piss off", svarade hon och killarna skrattade och fortsatte vingligt längs gatan.

Väl inne på klubben låg discoröken tung och ur högtalarna strömmade ABBAs "Dancing Queen". Om hon behövde höra den låten en gång till så skulle hon kräkas. Nackdelen med att vara av kvinnligt kön gjorde sig påmind då hon i desperat försök att undvika ljudmattan bestämde sig för att fly in på toaletten. Kön var lång och ett tjugotal tjejer i glittriga disco-outfits trängdes framför de små speglarna ovanför handfaten. Till herrarnas var det ingen kö och hon vägde snabbt fördelarna mot nackdelarna i huvudet och insåg att det definitivt var mer värt att bli utskälld av ett gäng killar med gylfen nerdragen än att behöva gå hem med blöta trosor. Hon tittade sig snabbt omkring och smet sedan in på herrarnas. Det var tomt i pissoaren och till hennes lycka var ett av toalettbåsen ledigt.

"Fy fan", svor hon lågt och betraktar det blöta golvet och upptäckte att det inte finns något toalettpapper. Hon hasade ner sina korta PVC-shorts och trosorna och kissade snabbt. Hon vinglade till på sina höga plattåskor och slängde upp toalettdörren och tvättade snabbt händerna.

Hennes eyeliner var kladdig och hon drog sina fuktiga fingrar genom det långa svarta håret och bet sig i läpparna för att framkalla lite färg i sitt annars så bleka ansikte.

Trots långa soltimmar på den franska västkusten så lyckas hon inte få annat än lite fräknar på näsan och armarna. Hennes pappas sydeuropeiska gener tycks inte ha gått i släkten utan det är snarare hennes mammas sydafrikanska känsliga hy som har gått i arv. Den brittiska hudtypen var genomgående i hela syskonskaran och vid tanken på familjen som var så långt borta så tårades ögonen lite. Kvar på landsbygden utanför Kapstaden fanns familjen och jordbruket men apartheiden och upploppen mellan de svarta, afrikaaner och vita trollkarlarna hade gjort läget så pass osäkert att man valt att skicka sin yngsta dotter till Storbritannien. Släktbanden till britterna var för länge sedan kapade och Columbine hyrde ett rum på Den läckande kitteln. Om nätterna roade hon sig ute på mugglarpubar och dagarna fördrev hon i Diagongränd.

Hon hade skjutit upp köpet av skolböcker in i det längsta i förhoppning om att hon skulle nås av ett bud om att läget hade lugnat ner sig på den afrikanska sydkusten och att hon var välkommen tillbaka igen till Milima ya buluu - shule ya uchawi na uchawi (Det blå berget – skola för magi och trolldom) beläget vid Kilimanjaros fot. Redan efter ett par dagar i London så saknade hon den vilda naturen och de vidsträckta slätterna. Att vakna av morgonens ljus och söka skydd i skuggan om dagarna. Hon hatade avgaserna och de trånga gatorna i nordöstra London.

"Är du okej?" En spenslig pojke med spretigt svart hår stod bakom henne och hon mötte hans blick i spegeln.

Hans svarta skinnjacka hängde löst över de sluttande axlarna och hon log svagt mot hans spegelbild.

"Never been better", replikerade hon och han skrapade med foten mot golvet och log.

"Du är inte härifrån, eller hur?"

Hon vände sig om och lutade sig mot handfatet.

"Nej", hela vägen från Afrika, svarade hon och han slängde med huvudet.

"Coolt", svarade han och började dra ner gylfen.

Hon nickade mot dörren och svängde på klacken.

"Vi kanske ses där ute".

Hon satt uppflugen på en barstol och pendlade med fötterna i luften. De nya plattåklackade skorna fick hennes fötter att värka och hon funderade i förbifarten på om det var värt att riskera all världens sjukdomar och gå hem barfota på Londons gator. Framför henne stod kvällens femte whiskey och hon snurrade glaset långsamt mellan händerna och inbillade sig att hon kunde höra isbitarna i glaset klirra. Snart var det dags att gå hemåt och väcka Tom, barägaren, då hon var ganska säker på att hon tappat bort sin rumsnyckel och trollstaven låg nerpackad i resväskan. Hon hade för sig att spårmärket fanns kvar tills man fyllde 17 år i England men efter de senaste årens oroligheter i Sydafrika så hade ministeriet haft andra saker att fokusera på än huruvida minderåriga trollkarlar och häxor använde magi eller inte. Hon hade förfalskat en mugglar-legitimation innan hon lämnat Afrika för att kunna skörda frihetens frukter i London. Nu var det ingen som ifrågasatte om hon var 18 år eller inte. Skrattretande enkelt att förtrolla mugglardokument.

"Där är du igen".

Pojken från toaletten stod plötsligt bredvid henne vid bardisken och halsade ur en ölflaska.

"Hej, kanske dags att presentera sig. Jag heter Columbine Smith", sa hon och sträckte fram handen.

"Kollymbinn", upprepade han långsamt. Är det afrikanskt?

"Nej, franskt. Pappa är fransos och mamma är brittisk-sydafrikan."

"Right. Jag heter John Ritchie".

Ytterligare en discodänga fyllde luften och Columbine himlade med ögonen.

"John, vad sägs om att vi sticker härifrån? Jag tror inte att jag klarar mer tuggummimusik", sa hon och spände ögonen i honom. Han log fräckt mot henne och kliade sig i hårbotten.

"Låter som en idé".

Hon hoppade ner från barstolen och svepte den bärnstensfärgade drycken innan hon fattade tag i hans hand.

"En kopp te hemma hos dig?" Hon drog honom mot utgången och han snubblade efter.

"Jag bor runt hörnet. Jag vet inte om jag har något te hemma men jag har andra saker att dricka", sa han och Columbine kände fjärilarna vakna till i maggropen.

"Det låter perfekt", andades hon tungt i hans öra.

Två timmar senare var kollektivet där John bodde fyllt av folk och cigarettröken låg tung i rummet. Johns vänner Johnny, Glen, Steve, Paul och Malcom hade snart anslutit sig till sällskapet tillsammans med ett gäng brittiska flickor och en smått schizofren amerikanska vid namn Nancy Spungen. De lyssnade på Ramones Blitzkrieg bop och drack ljummen öl. De brittiska flickorna klängde på pojkarna i sällskapet och Columbine betraktade scenen mellan halvslutna ögonlock. Det fanns ingenting som lockade med att gå "hem" eller att sova. Sova kunde man göra när man var död, det fanns så mycket att se och upptäcka när man var levande. Hon var uttråkad men nattens mörker innebar inte fler strövtåg i London. Hon må vara äventyrlig men hon var inte dumdristig. Man leker inte med lejon om solen har gått ner.

John klev ut ur köpet med en ölflaska i handen och hon log mot honom och bet sig i underläppen. Han slog sig ner bredvid henne och hon vände sig om och kröp upp över honom. Utan att tänka kysste hon honom först mjukt och sedan hårdare och mer aggressivt. Hon kunde se hur hans ansiktsuttryck skiftade från förvånad till belåten och hon tryckte sig närmare honom.

"Finns det något sovrum här?" Hon nafsade honom i örsnibben och han drog upp henne på fötter och in i ett närliggande rum. Hela golvet så när som på en sjaskig madrass var täckt av kläder och vinylskivor. Hon knuffade ner honom på madrassen och sparkade igen dörren bakom sig.

"You wanna play?" frågade hon lågt och drog den svarta toppen över huvudet och sjönk sedan ner på knä och gav sig hän.


	2. Chapter 2

**II – De sista förberedelserna**

Columbine vaknade tre timmar senare med ett huvud som dunkade och en mage som hotade att vända sig ut och in. Det lukade gammal öl och svett inne i lägenheten och hon kastade en blick på John som sov som ett barn bredvid henne. Nattens minnen sköljde över henne och hon tände en halvrökt cigarett som hon fanns bredvid sängen och tog ett bloss medan hon tänkte över sina val. Det där med att stanna morgonen och äta frukost tillsammans kändes inte som de t mest lämpliga alternativet. Hon var inte ens säker på att John åt frukost. Det enda hon visste om honom var att han var ganska tafatt samt att han gillade punk. Det var inte mycket att gå på i det långa loppet.

Hon hittade sina kläder och med en tuschpenna skrev hon ett snabbt meddelande på hans nakna överkropp _"Thanks mate for yesterday. See you around"._ I vardagsrummet låg övriga vänner och sov huller om buller och hon kryssade mellan halvnakna kroppar på väg ut i trapphuset. Väl ute på gatan så slog den krispiga morgonluften om henne och det kändes som en lättnad att slippa ifrån den lilla lägenheten med sina nergångna heltäckningsmattor.

Tvärs över gatan låg en liten deli och hon skyndade in och köpte en baconsmörgås och en kopp kaffe som hon snabbt svepte vid ett av de rangliga borden. Det var den sista augusti och det gick inte att skjuta upp det oundvikliga längre. Imorgon avgick Hogwarts-expressen och hon behövde befinna sig på den.

"Good Morning Ms. Smith. Det har kommit en uggla till dig".

Tom stod bakom bardisken och torkade kaffekoppar när Columbine äntrade Den läckande kitteln och hjärtat klappade hårdare i bröstkorgen på henne.

"Den måste ha kommit medan jag var ute för att köpa mugglartidningen", sa hon och Tom flinade mot henne.

"Right. Brevet ligger där".

Han pekade mot bardiskens ände och hon plockade snabbt upp den tunna pergamentrullen och nickade mot honom.

"Tack! Och du, har du en extranyckel till mitt rum? Jag måste ha råkat lämna den på rummet igår".

"Accio extranyckel!"

En nyckelknippa kom flygande i luften och landade i Columbines hand. Hon tackade återigen och gick upp till sitt lilla rum. Med darrande fingrar öppnade hon det förseglade pergamentet och kände genast igen sin mammas handstil.

_"Kära Columbine. Älskade dotter. Jag vet att du, precis som jag, hoppats på att det skulle ha lugnat ner sig häromkring lagom till september men situationen är allvarligare än någonsin. Jacob O'Haralds och Robert Zuluma har trappat upp konflikten och nu börjar mugglare dras in mer och mer. Din far har åkt in till Kapstaden i ett försök att protestera mot ministeriets slapphänta roll men skickade ett brev med meddelandet om att oroligheterna eskalerar och att det är svårt att se ett slut på eländet. Jag läste i tidningen här om dagen att konflikten även har drabbat __Milima ya buluu och att allt fler föräldrar väljer att skicka bort sina ungdomar. Mina förhoppningar är att läget ska ha stabiliserats till julen så att du då kan återvända till oss. Till dess, ta hans om dig och gör ditt bästa på Hogwarts. Med all tillgivenhet, din mamma". _

Columbine andades långsamt för att försöka förhindra tårarna från att falla men insåg att det var lönlöst. Utanför fönstret kunde hon se mugglare gå skrattande mellan de olika affärerna och hon insåg att idag var sista dagen att göra alla sina inköp inför höstterminen.

Trettio minuter senare hade hon duschat och dragit en relativt ren klädnad över huvudet. Hon nickade åt Tom i baren och fortsatte in på bakgården och knackade vant på tegelstenarna för att ta sig i Diagongränden. I handen hade hon antagningsbeskedet till Hogwarts samt listan över alla skolböcker hon behövde. Det räckte med en blick in i gränden för att inse att det var många sista-minuten-shoppare ute och att det antagligen skulle ta hela dagen att köpa skolklädnader, kittlar och böcker. Hon spejade ut över folkmassan och började med bestämda steg gå till mot Gringotts, banken, för att växla sina afrikanska mynt mot brittiska.

Kön till växlingskontoret var kort och det var snart hennes tur. En svartalf med trumpet utseende satt bakom disken och gav henne en kort blick.

"Hej, jag heter Columbine Smith och jag ska börja på Hogwarts imorgon".

"Jasså, vad ovanligt", muttrade svartalfen och Columbine skruvade besvärat på sig.

"Jag är från Sydafrika och skulle behöva växla pengar till brittiska galleoner".

Alfen antecknade något med en lång fjäderpenna på ett tjockt pergament.

"Har du ett konto här?"

"Öh, ja, jag tror det. Min mamma är halvbritt och har öppnat ett konto här till mig så att hon kan flytta pengar från Sydafrika".

"Nyckel, tack".

Columbine rafsade i väskan och fick tag på den stora bronsnyckel hennes mamma hade skickat med henne. Hon räckte den till svartalfen som kort synade den och nickade.

"Kom tillbaka om två timmar. Fyll i blanketten här med önskat uttag och lämna till alfen vid utgången". Han pekade med sin korta arm mot utgången där en annan alf stod och samlade in uttagsformulär och Columbine suckade.

Det här skulle verkligen ta hela dagen.

För att slå ihjäl lite tid så gick hon till Florean Fortescue's glassbar och köpte en stor strut med chokladglass. Hon slog sig ner på uteserveringen och kände hur huvudvärken lättade för varje munfull glass hon fick i sig.

Ett gäng pojkar stod snett mitt emot glassbaren och pojken med glasögon stod och spanade in nya kvastar i skyltfönstret medan hans vänner såg mer intresserade ut av att spana in Columbine på uteserveringen. Särskilt en av pojkarna med långt svart hår och grafitgrå ögon som fräckt pekade åt hennes håll och stötte till en blek pojke med cendréfärgat hår bredvid honom. Den blonde pojken log ursäktande åt Columbines håll och pekade sedan på en lista, likt den hon hade i handväskan, och drog sedan med sig gruppen ner i gränden för att inhandla resterande objekt.

Efter ett par timmar i solen och ett tiotal fräknar senare så gick Columbine tillbaka till Gringotts och hämtade ut en påse med klirrande guldmynt. Snabbt avverkade hon Flourish & Blott's för skolböckerna samt ingredienser till trolldrycksframställning och fortsatte sedan till Madam Malkin's för två uppsättningar klädnader enligt Hogwarts mått och mode och en ny festklädnad. Det myllrade av ungdomar omkring henne och hon gissade att de allra flesta också skulle sitta på expresståget följande morgon.

När det börjat skymma så gick hon tyngd av böcker tillbaka till Den läckande kitteln. Hon packade raskt ner allting i kofferten och gick ner för att äta lite middag. Det var många som befann sig i matsalen och hon bad Tom att skicka upp maten till hennes rum. Hon orkade inte med den stimmiga ljudbilden och så snart hon hade ätit så sjönk hon ner i en drömfylld sömn.


	3. Chapter 3

III – 1966

_Hon sprang. Fötterna dunsade mot den hårt packade jorden och rev upp damm omkring henne. Det hade inte regnat som planerat och hon försökte akta sig från att ramla och snava i sprickorna. Bakom henne sprang ett gäng afrikanska pojkar och skrek glåpord efter henne. De talade ett språk hon inte kunde, kanske var det zulu. Det en gång stora krigarfolket, en armé utan en stat. Än kunde hon inte se tälten men den vidsträckta savannen tycktes aldrig ta slut. Det smakade blod i munnen och sved i lungorna men benen fortsatte att springa som av sig själva. Hjärtat pickade som en skrämd liten fågel i hennes bröstkorg men det fanns inte tid för att stanna och trösta den. Överlevnadsinstinkten var alldeles för stark. _

_Hon visste att hon hade trotsat sin mamma. Att hon inte skulle ha gett sig av på strövtåg alldeles själv. Det var alldeles för farligt med alla vilda djur och lokalbefolkningen som hatade både afrikaaner och engelsmän. Hon kunde inte stanna och be pojkarna vända om, hon talade inte deras språk och de var dubbelt så långa som henne och släpade trädpinnar i marken vars skrapande ljud skrämde henne. Men hon var trött på att stanna hemma och Ewook hade sagt att det fanns smådjur på savannen nu som hon ville titta på. Hennes mamma var så upptagen med syskonen, så sjuka nu och hennes pappa var i Kapstaden och arbetade. Själv i den lilla tältstaden var hon och tristessen hade fått hennes små ben att gå alldeles för långt hemifrån. Nu fick hon sona sitt straff.  
_

"_Ewook! Mama!" skrek hon när hon såg tälten som små myror i horisonten. Hjälp! Hjälp mig snälla!_

_Pojkarna bakom henne sprang fortare nu._

_"Ewoooook!" Rösten bröts och hon snyftade till. Snart hemma. Hennes mammas vrede skulle plåga henne i veckor men bara hon fick komma hem så spelade allt sådant inte längre någon roll. _

_Det började skymma. Om natten var det farligt att vistas på savannen. _

_"Ewooook!" _

_Hon snubblade och föll. Kunde känna hur den tunna huden skrapades bort från knäna och hur blodet började rinna ner för hennes ben. Det stack i vänsterfoten och hon kunde inte hejda tårarna. Dundrandet av pojkarnas fötter kom allt närmare och hon kröp ihop till en boll och la händerna mot marken. Plötsligt hörde hon porlandet av vatten och dundrandet överröstades av ljudet. Hon tittade upp försiktigt, fortfarande med den lilla fågeln pickandes i bröstkorgen. Hon befann sig på en ö, så liten att bara hennes kropp fick plats. Runt omkring henne hade marken rämnat och fyllts av vatten. Det såg djupt ut och hon satte sig förbluffat upp. Pojkarna stod på en sandbank tiotalsmeter bort och kastade perplexa blickar åt hennes håll. Sedan vände de om och sprang åt andra hållet, skrikandes på ett språk hon inte förstod. _

_Två veckor senare hade såret på knäna nästan läkt och ersatts av ljusrosa nybliven hud. Hon lekte på gården mellan tälten. Drog runt sin smutsiga docka i en skottkärra. Hennes mamma hade varit arg. Den blinda vreden hade skallat över tältlägret men hon var förlåten nu. Syskonen var på bättringsvägen, den elaka vattensjukdomen hade gett med sig tillslut men de var fortfarande för svaga för att kunna leka med henne. Snart skulle de åka tillbaka till skolan och då skulle Columbine vara lämnad igen, men kanske hennes mamma skulle ha tid att leka med henne då. _

_Solen stod högt på himlen. Ewook och kvinnorna i byn lagade mat och det luktade kryddigt i luften som nästan stod still och dallrade. _

_Hon hörde ljudet. Fötter som dundrade mot den hårda savannen och ljudet av stora bilar som kom emot dem. Hennes hjärta hoppade till och hon sprang in mot mitten av tältlägret. _

_"Ewook, det kommer någon!"_

_Den stora svarta mannen reste sig upp och sträckte ut armarna. _

_"Colli, spring!" _

_Kvinnorna lämnade matlagningen och tillsammans sprang det in i det stora tältet och genom tältöppningen kunde Columbine se hur bilarna täckta av damm sladdade in mellan tälten. Det klättrade ut mörka män och snart kom de som sprungit fram. De höll vapen i händerna och Ewook talade till dem på ett språk som Columbine inte förstod. Hennes mamma kom springande mot tältet, skrikande på engelska. _

"_Spring!" _

_Hon sprang. Försvann ut bakvägen och sprang. Hennes mamma sprang bredvid henne tillsammans med de mörka kvinnorna. _

_"Men de andra?" Columbine stannade upp och hennes mamma strök en svettig hårtest ur ansiktet på henne och sjönk ner på knä. Hon kramade henne snabbt och kysste hennes dammiga kind. _

_"Spring med de andra nu, dina syskon och jag kommer klara oss. Vi kommer och hämta er sen tillsammans med pappa. Spring nu!"_

_Columbine brast i gråt och hennes mamma satte av åt andra hållet. Upprörda röster kom från tältlägret och sedan hördes skotten. Skriken. Hon kunde se hur tältdukar revs och sattes i eld. Hennes docka var borta. Plötsligt flammade gröna gnistor upp från tältplatsen och skriken tystnade. _

_Det var mörkt ute när hennes mamma kom. Hon sa att deras pappa var på väg och att de inte kunde gå tillbaka hem. De skulle flytta tillbaka till Kapstaden nu. Till det vitputsade huset de hade bott i tidigare. Hennes syskon var redan tillbaka på skolan, vid foten av Kilimanjaro. _

_"Men Ewook då?" frågade Columbine och hennes mamma tog henne i handen och kramade den hårt. _

_"Ewook har gått vidare. Han finns bland änglarna nu." _

_"Som bebiselefanten som dog?" _

_"Precis som bebiselefanten som dog. Håll i min hand hårt nu Colli och släpp inte taget." _

_De snurrade runt och det kändes som att all luft pressades ut ur lungorna. Det blev svart och sedan landade de på gräsmattan utanför det vitputsade huset i Kapstaden där hennes pappa med tårar i ögonen väntade på dem. _

Columbine vaknade i sitt rum på Den läckande kitteln med hjärtat i halsgropen. Det pickade som en liten fågel och hon badade i svett. Klockan på nattduksbordet visade 09.37 och Columbine sjönk tillbaka ner mot kuddarna. Än hade hon tid att ta sig iväg.

Det smärtade i bröstkorgen och hon strök håret ur ögonen. Ända sedan hon hade kommit till London hade drömmarna blivit allt fler. Det som borde ha varit ett lyckligt minne, hur hon upplevde magi och undkom döden var istället skuldbelagt då Ewook var den som hade försvunnit. Hon visste att det var för farligt att återvända till Sydafrika och beslutsamt drog hon sina mugglarkläder över huvudet och drog hårborsten genom håret. Hon var tvungen att ta sig till Hogwarts och anstränga sig. Utbilda sig så att hon en dag skulle kunna återvända och försöka skapa fred i sitt krigsdrabbade hemland.


	4. Chapter 4

_Här kommer ett nytt kapitel men först tar jag tillfället i akt och fångar er uppmärksamhet en snabbis. Jag har sett att ni är några som läser, men är det någon som läser regelbundet och som faktiskt väntar på ett nytt kapitel? Jag publicerar på fler ställen än här, så det skulle vara bra för mig att veta vilka sajter som är viktigast att uppdatera. Vill ni inte kommentera så kan ni mejla mig. _

****

IV – Hogwartsexpressen

Det var trångt och Columbine svettades i sina långbyxor och prydliga blus. I ett blint försök att "göra ett gott intryck" och "inte skrämma bort någon vänlig själ" så hade valet fallit på ett par utsvängda jeans med tillhörande blommig blus. Det var långt från lackshorts och t-shirts översållade med säkerhetsnålar. Det kändes som om det var en miljon människor som trängdes på Kings Cross och med sin koffert på en bagagevagn så pressade hon sig fram i folkhopen mot perrong 9 och 10.

För en mugglare så var det ovanligt mycket rörelse mellan perrong 9 och 10 den 1 september varje år. Ungdomar med enorma mängder bagage och underliga kläder. Det var inte heller ovanligt att dessa ungdomar balanserade uggleburar ovanpå sina bagageberg eller hade en padda som kväkte ur jackfickan.

"Jag står inte ut med dagens ungdomar", ojade sig en tant som hade slagit sig ner på en bänk i entréhallen för att undvika det stoj och kim som föregick på stationen.

Columbine log mot henne och fortsatte att pressa sig framåt bland människokropparna. Väl vid perrong 9 så kände hon sig smått förvirrad. Hon hade ingen aning om hur hon skulle ta sig till perrong 9 ¾ men var ganska säker på att det var en perrong som mugglare inte kunde se. Hennes mamma hade inte talat om för henne hur hon skulle ta sig fram till rätt perrong och hon var inte heller den som frågade i första taget men efter att ha försökt se hur de andra besynnerligt klädda ungdomarna gjorde så insåg hon att hon kanske skulle behöva lite hjälp ändå. Det såg ut som att de försvann i det tomma intet, men inte kunde det väl vara så att de transfererade sig till perrongen? Det kändes ganska orimligt då många fullvuxna trollkarlar kunde ha problem med splittning och det borde ställa till det alldeles enormt om en massa ungdomar skulle första-gången-transferera-sig för att hinna i tid till Hogwartsexpressen. Hon smålog vid tanken på hur mugglarna skulle reagera om de fann en massa skrumpnande öron och fingertoppar i högar mellan perrong 9 och 10.

En mycket blek pojke passerade henne med en snövit tornuggla inlåst i en vackert utsirad bur och hon tog tillfället i akt och sköt upp sin bagagevagn bredvid honom.

"Ursäkta, vet du möjligen hur man tar sig till perrong 9 ¾?" frågade hon och han stannade till och synade henne från topp till tå.

"Ja, men är du inte lite för gammal för att börja Hogwarts?" svarade han med låg röst och Columbine log.

"Jag är en utbytesstudent och i mitt antagningsbesked från Hogwarts fanns ingen beskrivning hur man tar sig till den magiska perrongen."

"Okej, det är bara att gå rakt igenom spärren så kommer du till perrongen", sa han välvilligt och pekade. Mycket riktigt stod ett par ungdomar lutade mot spärren för att i nästa sekund vara borta.

"Tack!"

"Om du känner dig lite nervös kan vi alltid gå tillsammans", sa han och Columbine log och med en nick började de småjogga mot spärren.

Det kände som hon tappade andan och föll för en millisekund men när hon återfått balansen så stod hon bredvid den bleka pojken under en skylt "Perrong 9 ¾" och hon sträckte fram handen.

"Tack så jättemycket! Jag heter Columbine Smith."

Han hade ett fuktigt handslag och hans hand skakade lätt i hennes när han tryckte den.

"Ingen orsak. Jag heter Severus Snape. Jag tror att det är dags att kliva på tåget nu, det kommer att rulla iväg snart."

Mycket riktigt så ljöd en ringklocka och ångloket började spy ut tjock, vit rök.

"Är det bestämda sittplatser eller kan man sitta i vilken kupé som helst?" frågade hon när de banade sig fram i korridoren.

"Vet du vilket elevhem du tillhör än?"

"Nix. Jag antar att jag får veta det när jag kommer fram."

"Okej, men kom och sitt med oss. De allra flesta sitter med sina elevhemskamrater men eftersom du inte känner någon än så är du välkommen att sätta dig med oss. Vi brukar alltid sitta längst bak."

De hittade en kupé där en grupp ungdomar höll på att slå sig ner. Severus sköt upp dörren och klev in, tätt följd av Columbine. Severus gestikulerade åt Columbine att slå sig ner på en av britsarna och hävde upp deras koffertar på bagagehyllan.

"Vem är flickan?" En av pojkarna tittade uppfodrande på Severus men ignorerade det faktum att Columbine kunde tala för sig själv.

"Jag heter Columbine Smith", sa hon och Severus slog sig ner bredvid henne och strök sitt långa hår ur ögonen.

"Evan, hon är en utbytesstudent från Sydafrika och har inte blivit insorterat i ett elevhem ännu så därför lät jag henne följa med."

Hans röst var kallare nu och i turordning pekade han på de övriga ungdomarna och presenterade dem. Avery, Mulciber, Rosier och Wilkes. Fyra flinande pojkar med nobla drag och överlägsen hållning. Stephanie, Rowena och Victoria. Tre flickor med trumpna miner och samma drag som pojkarna.

Medan de andra fortsatte att prata med varandra så lutade hon sig närmare Severus som delade med sig av en chokladgroda.

"Vilket elevhem tillhör ni?"

"Slytherin. Det finns fyra elevhem. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Gryffindor. Alla elevhem har lite olika inriktning och man blir placerad där man passar bäst. Det är en sorteringshatt som avgör i vilket elevhem man passar in och jag har aldrig hört talas om någon som känt att de har placerats i fel hem", förklarade han tålmodigt och Columbine nickade.

"Är folk vänner över elevhemsgränserna? "

"Inte så ofta eftersom man redan har hamnat med sina likar och rivaliteten är ganska stor", svarade han och vinkade till en rödhårig flicka som passerade i korridoren. Hon tittade upp och sprack upp i ett brett leende.

"Det där är väl ett av de få undantagen", sa Severus och nickade åt dörren. Lily är med i Gryffindor men vi är vänner ändå. Han tryckte till på ordet vänner och Columbine tyckte att hon hörde ett uns av bitterhet i rösten.

Några timmar senare rullade de in på perrongen i Hogsmeade och det hade börjat skymma ute. Alla hade bytt om till identiska svarta klädnader, men alla utom Columbine hade sitt elevhemsemblem fastsytt på bröstet. Tillsammans lämnade de kupén och den kyliga luften slog emot dem.

"Det känns inte som september", sa hon tyst och Snape nickade och pekade mot vagnarna som drogs av fruktansvärda hästlika djur. Deras skinn stramade över benknotorna och otåligt skrapade de med hovarna i marken och rörde på sina vingar.

"Herregud", mumlade hon och Severus klättrade in i en sammetsklädd vagn och nickade åt henne att följa efter.

"Kan du se dem?"

"Vilka? Odjuren?"

"Ja, testralerna."

Severus studerade henne tankfullt men sa ingenting mer under deras färd mot slottet. Väl i den pampiga hallen så möttes de av en kvinna med ett kattlikt utseende och håret i en mycket stram knut.

"Du måste vara Ms Smith", konstaterade kvinnan och Severus mimade åt henne att de skulle ses senare. Hon såg honom försvinna in igenom ett par väldiga dörrar och kvinnan räckte fram handen åt henne. Hon hade ett mycket fast handslag. "Professor McGonagall. Jag är ansvarig för att se till att elevhemssorteringen går så smidigt som möjligt."

I samma sekund fylldes hallen av en mängd elvaåringar och McGonagall snörpte ihop munnen bistert.

"Elever, följ efter mig! Även du Smith".

De fördes in i ett förmak till Den stora salen och professorn gick igenom hur sorteringsceremonin skulle gå till. De ordnades in i ett rakt led, i bokstavsordning, men Columbine sist i ledet på grund av hennes ålder. Nervositeten rev till i magtrakten och hon hörde de andra flämta när de snubblade in i Den stora salen och möttes av elever, professorer och den beryktade rektorn Albus Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

**V – Sorteringshelvetet**

Hela sorteringsprocessen flöt förbi som i en dimma. På Milima ya buluu fanns också fyra elevhem men ingen sorteringshatt. Istället lät man fyra djur välja elever till elevhemmen. Columbine var elefant sedan en elefant hade valt henne för hennes starka magiska aura. Alla hennes syskon hade varit med i elefantens elevhem. Trollkarlssamhället levde i symbios med naturen och således förlitade man sig på djurens förmåga att välja.

Nu fick hon istället stå i kö tillsammans med elever som var två huvuden kortare än henne. Hon var den enda som skulle sorteras in i ett elevhem vid årskurs sex. Helst av allt ville hon bara gå och sätta sig borta vid Severus och slippa hela köandet och alla öronbedövande applåder som uppstod varje gång sorteringshatten skrikit ut sitt beslut.

Hon klev fram till pallen med hatten och trädde den lappade och lagade huvudbonaden över huvudet och slöt ögonen. Hon var inte blyg men obekväm med att stå i centrum.

"Jasså, du är inte från England men har engelskt blod i ådrorna, en hint fransyska också om jag inte har blivit helt gammal och gaggig."

Hatten resonerade högt och Columbine knep ihop ögonen ännu hårdare och hoppades att hatten skulle kunna höra hennes tankar på samma sätt som djur kunde. _Välj fort, snälla…_

"Lilla flicka det här är en viktig process att bedöma dina styrkor och svagheter så att jag kan placera dig i ett elevhem där du kan blomstra."

_Det spelar ingen roll, jag ska inte stanna här så länge… _

"Var inte så säker på det."

_Kom igen nu…_

"Okej, låt gå då. Gryffindor!"

Ett öronbedövande jubel hördes och hon lyfte av hatten och blinkade mot bordet med vad hon antog var Gryffindor-elever. Hon hastade bort och slog sig ner vid den bortre änden och log svagt mot hennes blivande vänner.

Med mat i munnen fick hon svara på en triljon frågor om sin härkomst, vad hon gjorde i England, hur länge hon skulle stanna och hur hon upplevde England. Tröttheten började komma krypande och hon klippte med ögonen lagom till att chokladpuddingen dök upp på fatet framför henne. Maten var inte som hemma, slottet var inte som hemma och folket var inte som hemma. Men det kändes ganska bra ändå.

Efter maten höll rektorn ett förmaningstal om nya regler och förbjudna objekt men det var svårt att koncentrera sig. Det var skönt när festen bröts upp och eleverna började myllra mot sina uppehållsrum.

"Hej, jag heter Lily Evans!" En rödhårig flicka med klargröna ögon dök upp framför henne. På hennes bröst glimmade ett P och auktoriteten sade Columbine att Lily uppenbarligen hade mer befogenheter än en vanlig elev.

"Hej, jag heter Columbine Smith", svarade hon och räckte fram handen.

Lilys handslag var fast och med handen på Columbines arm började hon styra dem genom folkmassan och upp för den stora trappan.

"Jag är kvinnlig prefekt för Gryffindor och Dumbledore har bett oss prefekter att ta hand om dig de första dagarna så att du kommer in i allting på ett smidigt sätt. Jag måste säga att det är fruktansvärt kul för oss att få en utbytesstudent! Jag har alltid varit nyfiken på utbildningen utomlands och…", hennes mun gick i ett och Columbine lyssnade tacksamt.

De stannade till framför ett porträtt av en mycket tjock dam och Lily släppte Columbines arm för ett ögonblick.

"Lösenord!" Den tjocka damen plirade mot Lily som automatiskt svarade.

"Skrynkelhornad snorkacka."

Porträttet svängde undan och de två kunde kliva in genom öppningen. Uppehållsrummet var runt och Columbine förstod att de befann sig i ett av tornen. Klungor av elever satt i mjuka sammetsfåtöljer eller halvliggandes på schäslonger och spelade knallkort och trollkarlsschack.  
Samtidigt som de klev in i uppehållsrummet flög en pojke med glasögon och mycket rufsigt svart hår upp och skyndade fram till dem.

"Hej Lily! Har du haft en bra sommar?" Han log brett och drog handen genom håret så att det, om möjligt, blev ännu mer rufsigt.

"Hej James, jo tack jag har haft det bra", svarade Lily och styrde stegen mot trappavsatsen.

Tre andra pojkar hade slutit upp vid Columbines sida och hon kände genast igen dem från Diagongränden.

"Jag har sett er förut, eller hur?" frågade hon till ingen alls och en mycket stilig pojke med grafitgrå ögon fattade tag i hennes hand och tryckte den.

"Ja, i Diagongränden! Jag heter Sirius Black", sa han och log brett mot henne. "Det här är mina vänner James Potter, Peter Pettigrew och Remus Lupin". Han introducerade snabbt sina vänner samtidigt som han skickligt lyckades positionera sig på så sätt att han avskärmade de andra ifrån henne. Smått obekvämt skruvade hon på sig och log snett.

"Trevligt att träffas. Vi får säkert mer tid att prata imorgon eller så, men nu är det verkligen dags för mig att gå och lägga mig, god natt!"

Hon jäktade efter Lily upp för trapporna när Sirius ropade efter henne.

"Jag såg inte dig på tåget, i vilken kupé satt du?"

Hon stannade till och vände sig hastigt om.

"Jag satt med Severus Snape och hans vänner", svarade hon och Sirius ögon hårdnade för en sekund.

"Vilken osis att du hamnade med Snivellus. Tur för dig att du har hamnat i bättre sällskap nu!"

Sirius log fräckt och de andra pojkarna skrattade. Lily snurrade runt och ryckte Columbine i armen.

"Lägg av Sirius! fräste hon. Han heter faktiskt Severus."

Hennes ansiktsuttryck mjuknade och hon drog Columbine med sig upp för trappan.

"Du ska sova i min sovsal. Och bry dig inte om Black och hans vänner, de är en bunt med idioter."

En halvtimme senare sjönk Columbine ner bland de mjuka dunbolstren och sekunderna innan hon somnade så såg hon ett par grafitgrå ögon och en pojke vid namn Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI – En första morgon**

Nästa morgon vaknade hon av att Lily varsamt petade på henne och hon drog isär förhängena kring sängen och blinkade i morgonljuset.

"God morgon! " 

Columbine svängde benen över kanten och strök sitt långa hår ur ögonen.

"God morgon! Vad är klockan egentligen?"

Hennes huvud bultade dovt, så som det så lätt gör när man har sovit riktigt, riktigt djupt.

"Klockan är sju! Lektionerna börjar klockan nio och jag tänkte att det var lika bra att väcka dig tidigt så slipper du stressa din första skoldag. "

Lily log och återvände till att packa upp kläder ur hennes koffert. Med en lätt sväng på trollstaven fick hon kläderna att slätas ut och vikas ihop i prydliga högar. Hon fick garderobsdörrarna att flyga upp och kläderna ordnades efter användningstillfälle och färgskala. Columbine kunde inte låta bli att vara imponerad. Hon, ett barfotabarn från Afrika, hade kläderna huller om buller i sin koffert och planerade att be Lily lära henne lite hushållsförtrollningar senare.

Efter att ha duschat och klätt sig i en klädnad som nu pryddes av ett diskret Gryffindor-emblem styrde de stegen ner mot frukosten. Lily var tvungen att diskutera någonting med Professor McGonagall redan innan frukosten, något om att hon var säker på att ha missat anmäla sig till fortsättningskursen i talmagi, och lämnade Columbine vid långbordet.

Med munnen full av bacon och äggröra betraktade hon duvorna som susade in i salen. De bar på paket med kvarglömda attiraljer, brev hemifrån och tidningar. En kopia av The Daily Prophet dunsade ner bredvid henne och samtidigt slog sig Sirius Black ner och drog upp en knuting ur fickan och betalade duvan.

"God morgon Columbine", sa han och log. De andra pojkarna anslöt sig och hälsade, om något inte lika framfusigt.

Han vecklade upp tidningen och sjönk ner i en artikel om en förvirrad häxa som sålt förhäxade tekannor till mugglare.

"Gud, det måste vara imperiusförbannelsen", muttrade han och Remus snappade åt sig tidningen ur hans händer och läste koncentrerat.

"Varför terrorisera mugglare med förhäxade tekannor?" frågade Columbine och Remus tittade upp över tidningskanten och nickade bort mot Slytherinbordet. Avery satt och gestikulerade vilt och de andra vid bordet såg att kippa efter andan av skratt, det såg mycket ut som om han försökte visa hur det är för en mugglare att bli attackerad av en förhäxad tekanna.

"För att det är roligt?"

"Ja, vissa har sjuk humor", svarade Sirius och stoppade in en bit toast i munnen. Hans ögon mörknade kort men innan Columbine hann ställa en följdfråga så hade Professor McGonagall dykt upp med en hög pergament i famnen.

Peter Pettigrew bleknade när han såg sitt schema för läsåret och James var inte sen med att ropa till sig Lily så att han kunde jämföra sitt schema med henne.

"Smith, har du bestämt vilka ämnen du vill läsa än? Kollegiet har tittat på dina gamla betyg och scheman och satt ihop ett provisoriskt schema."

McGonagall slog lätt med trollstaven på det blanka pergamentet och genast framträdde ett schema som hon gav till Columbine.

"Det låter bra, professorn, tack", sa hon utan att titta ner på lektionerna och McGonagall försvann iväg för att dela ut scheman till övriga Gryffindor-elever.

"Får jag se?" Sirius nappade tag i hennes schema och skakade på huvudet.

"Tufft."

"Vadå?"

"Ja du läser nästan lika många ämnen som Lily och Remus!"

Columbine blickade över på Sirius schema som var nästan lika fullt. De hade en del gemensamma lektioner, konstaterade hon.

"Columbine! Vi har dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst nu på förmiddagen tillsammans med Slytherin, kom igen killar, jag vet att ni också har det", ropade Lily.

Gruppen reste sig upp från bordet och skyndade upp till sovsalarna för tandborstning och för att hämta sin utrustning. Väl nere i källaren insåg Columbine att det inte hade skadat med en tröja. Det var fruktansvärt rått i luften, kanske berodde det på att rummet aldrig såg solljus eller för den kalla stämningen som rådde mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. Hon var tacksam när Lily gestikulerade åt henne att slå sig ner vid hennes bord.

Läraren, Horace Snigelhorn, var en gladlynt man som verkade ha en förmåga för att avgöra sina elevers talang genom deras släktträd och relationer. Genast intresserade han sig för Columbine för att förhöra sig om trolldryckskonsten i Afrika samt för att höra om hon möjligtvis var släkt med någon av de framstående trollkarlar som på 1700-talet hade emigrerat till Sydafrika. Columbine, som inte intresserade sig för sin släkthistoria svarade sanningsenligt att hon inte visste men att hon kunde skriva till sin mor och fråga, något som Snigelhorn sa att han skulle påminna henne om.

Själva trolldryckslektionen var krävande men på Milima ya buluu hade man lagt stor vikt vid att kunna framställa magiska drycker med naturens egna ingredienser och även om hon var tvungen att koncentrera sig hårt så lyckades hon uppnå ett gott resultat. Självklart så sken Lily Evans på lektionen, redan efter ett par minuter sände hennes kittel ut väldoftande rosa ångor och Severus Snape var sekunder efter henne. James å andra sidan tycktes ha svårare att koncentrera sig. Flera gånger fick Remus rycka in och korrigera James fel, då han själv verkade vara upptagen med att rufsa till sitt hår och kasta förstulna blickar åt Lilys håll.

Vid lektionens slut gapade hennes schema tomt medan de andra skulle fortsätta till spådomstornet, utom Lily som menade att spådomskonst var rent hokus pokus och hon hade en timme av talmagi framför sig. Lite förvirrat stod Columbine kvar i entrén och funderade över huruvida hon skulle sätta sig ner i biblioteket och beta av läxan som Snigelhorn hade gett dem eller om hon skulle ta sig ut på ägorna och andas frisk luft.

Samtidigt som hon sköt upp den väldiga porten kom Severus springande ikapp henne.

"Har du håltimme?" frågade han och strök sitt flottiga hår ur ansiktet.

"Ja, har du?"

"Perfekt! Vill du ta en tur runt slottet?"

En timme passerade i rasande fart. Severus var mycket kunnig när det kom till Hogwarts historia och de magiska djur och ting som fanns runt slottet. Lagom till lunchrasten slog de sig ner under en ek precis vid sjön och betraktade jättebläckfisken som lojt skvätte upp vatten mot dem.

"Varför tycker inte Sirius och de andra om dig?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon tände en cigarett och drog ett bloss. Hon kastade paketet mot Severus som tappade det och lät det ligga i gräset.

"Jag röker inte. Du vet att det där dödar dig va?" sa han och Columbine log.

"Äsch, live fast die young."

Severus betraktade henne och blickade sedan ut över sjön.

"Vi är väldigt olika helt enkelt. De är idioter och tror att de är så jävla häftiga hela tiden. Och så gillar dem inte att jag är kompis med Lily. Särskilt inte den där Potter som tror att han är någon superstjärna bara för att han är en medioker jagare."

Hans röst var hård och Columbine bestämde sig för att släppa ämnet. En ny vänskap är som ett växtskott. Det behöver mycket näring och omsorg. Det går inte att bara kapa bort nya blad, rycka upp dess rötter eller glömma att tala med växten för då dör den. Vissa frågor är bättre att spara tills växten har hunnit bli en hel buske.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII – Grafitgrå ögon och svettpärlor**

Severus betraktar henne på andra sidan matsalen där de sitter båda två. Hon med det långa svarta håret och glittrande ögonen och Lily. Det fanns inte ord nog att beskriva Lily. Hans allra äldsta och bästa vän, hans enda riktiga vän. Den första som förlitat sig på honom och som han hade kommit att älska. Hennes röda tjocka hår och gröna ögon. Fräknarna på nästippen och hennes sätt att vända hela sin koncentration mot honom varje gång han öppnade munnen. Det gjorde så ont i honom att de inte hann umgås så mycket längre. Stulna timmar på skolgården men om loven så hann de spendera dagarna tillsammans. En form av ljuvlig eskapism från verkligheten.

Och nu Columbine. Den nya flickan som verkade vara så ovetande om rivaliteten utan såg honom för den han var. Hon skrattade inte åt hans krokiga näsa eller långa smutsiga hår. Hon var intresserad av att höra honom prata och skrattade åt hans tafatta skämt. Men hon hade så många andra. För varje dag som gick så knöt hon nya kontakter. Hon var som en vildfjäril vars färger alla attraherades av och ville komma nära.

Columbine var inte utanför men än så länge inte en i gemenskapen. Det tog tid att skaffa vänner och efter en vecka på Hogwarts så var hjärnan fylld av nya intryck och det var svårt att komma ihåg alla namn. Allt som oftast umgicks hon med Lily och hennes väninnor: Mirabella som var så blod och blek att Columbine hade kunnat svära på att hon hade vilieblod i sig om det inte vore för de överlappande framtänderna och öronen som hade en tendens att sticka ut genom det flortunna håret. Elyssa med sitt bruna hår och plirande ögon. Hon som alltid skrattade högst av dem alla och flörtade med alla pojkar på två ben. En förträfflig vaktare i quidditchlaget. Sedan var det ofta med två flickor från Ravenclaw: Theodora, alltid rakt på sak och sökare i Ravenclaws Quidditchlag. Skvaller intresserade inte henne utan bara fakta, raka rör och inget bullshit. Ava, ett år yngre än de övriga i gruppen och en hopplös romantiker. Hennes ögon var ofta beslöjade av dagdrömmar och ibland var det svårt att se varför hon placerats i Ravenclaw.

Det var fredag och tröttheten brände i ögonen. Helgen låg framför dem som en evighet av lättja även om Lily inte var sen att påpeka att de borde sätta igång med alla läxorna så att de kunde "sova gott på söndag". När de anlände till uppehållsrummet ursäktade hon sig och satte av upp till sovsalen. Ur sin koffert plockade hon upp en bit pergament och sugandes på sin fjäderpenna la hon sig på mage i sängen och började skriva.

_"Hej mamma. Nu har det gått en vecka sedan jag kom till Hogwarts och allt är bra med mig. Det är mycket högt tempo här och britterna verkar inte sätta lika stort värde på att vara ute i naturen men jag trivs bra. Jag har skaffat mig en del nya vänner men saknar alla er där hemma något otroligt. Snälla hälsa systrarna mina att skriva till mig. Och pappa! Jag vill höra allt om hur ni har det och jag hoppas att jag kan få komma hem snart igen. Kram, Columbine"_

Hon förseglade snabbt pergamentrullen och tog dubbla steg ner för spiraltrappan till uppehållsrummet. Eleverna verkade fira att det var helg och överallt stod fat med små bakelser och i mitten av rummet stod Sirius och James och höll hov för ett gäng tredjeklassare. James briljerade med sina snabba reflexer och lät en gyllene kvick segla runt kring hans huvud men varje gång kvicken var på väg bort så fångade han in den som en katt fångar in en mus. Sirius delade ut flaskor med honungsöl till ungdomarna och Lily stod avvaktande en bit bort.

"Du som är prefekt, är det tillåtet med fester?" frågade Columbine och Lily skakade skrattande på huvudet.

"Nej, absolut inte, men vad ska man göra?"

Hon drog hårsnodden ur håret och skakade ut det över sina axlar innan hon kryssade igenom folkhopen mot Sirius för en flaska öl. Columbine tog tillfället i akt och smet ut genom porträttet där den tjocka damen satt och drack portvin med sin väninna Violett.

"Vad ska du ut och göra?" sluddrade porträttdamen och Columbine viftade med pergamentrullen.

"Uggletornet!" ropade hon tillbaka.

"Inga elever i korridorerna på nätterna", fnissade Violett och Columbine himlade med ögonen.

"Klockan är bara halv åtta", ropade hon över axeln och fortsatte mot uggletornet.

Hon postade sitt brev med en stor gråbrun uggla som flög ut i skymningen. Väl tillbaka i uppehållsrummet så var festen i full gång och en fjärdeårselev spillde lite honungsöl på Columbines axel och hon morrade lågt på väg in mot festens mitt. Lily verkade uppsluppen och stod rödrosig och talade med James, som såg ut som om han befann sig i sjunde himlen.

"Här, ta en flaska öl!"

Sirius tryckte en immig ölflaska i handen på henne och hon tog tacksamt ett par klunkar.

"Tack! Hur smugglar ni in dem?"

Han flinade och drog handen genom det mörka håret sedan ryckte han på axlarna.

"Spelar det någon roll? Vi alla måste ju få ha våra hemligheter", skrattade han och la fräckt armen omkring hennes axlar och kramade till.

Hon mjuknade och tog en till klunk ur ölflaskan. Han doftade gott och det glittrade i hans grå ögon. Någon satte igång en vinylspelare och musik fyllde luften. Columbine hade aldrig hört låten tidigare men det spelade ingen roll, kolsyran från ölen verkade ha stigit henne till huvudet och hon tittade på Sirius som satte ner sin ölflaska och blickade ut över folkhopen.

"Kom igen nu allihopa, vi dansar!"

Det var svettigt. Hennes hår klibbade i nacken och hon kände hur hon började bli lätt berusad. Någon hade öppnat en flaska eldwhisky och drycken hade bränt i magen. Till och med Lily såg ut att roa sig kungligt med James och Remus. Tillsammans dansade de vilt en bit bort. Columbine såg Sirius halvligga på en schäslong och banade sig dit och slog sig ner på golvet bredvid möbeln och viftade med händerna framför ansiktet, som en provisorisk fläkt.

"Har du kul?" Hans andedräkt träffade hennes nacke och hon vred sig om.

De hamnade nära, nära.

"Ja", svarade hon sanningsenligt och han log och strök en hårslinga ur ansiktet.

"Bra. Vackra flickor ska alltid le", sa han och tonlägret ändrades. Hans röst djupnade och lät som sammet. Mjukare än någonting annat men en strävhet. Han doftade mysk och honungsöl. Håret var lockigt av värme och dans och han blickade in i hennes ögon. Hon vred på sig och särade lätt på läpparna.

"Akta dig för Sirius, han är en notorisk kvinnokarl!" Lily skrattade och dunsade ner bredvid Sirius på schäslongen och sträckte sig efter en tom flaska på bordet.

"Aguamenti", mumlade hon och från toppen av sin trollstav porlade vatten ner i flaskan och hon drack i djupa klunkar.

Sirius harklade sig och satte sig upp och drog händerna genom håret.

"Oj vad mycket klockan är", gäspade Lily och ställde sig upp, smått vingligt och Columbine följde hennes exempel.

"Ja verkligen, jag är dödstrött! God natt allihopa", sa hon och vinkade åt Sirius och åt de andra pojkarna.

Fnissande gick de upp för trappan mot sovsalen och när hon väl låg bakom draperierna i sin säng så kunde hon inte låta bli att låta fjärilarna dansa runt i magen för en lite sekund. En sak var att gå hem med främmande pojkar, det var en helt annan sak att kyssa någon i sitt eget elevhem - efter bara en vecka. Och Sirius var en notorisk kvinnokarl, men Columbine var inte intresserad, inte på det sättet, och varför förneka det som kändes naturligt? Men tänk hur mycket problem det skulle kunna ställa till? Medan hon debatterade den onde och den gode fen i huvudet så kom sömnen och överrumplad somnade hon.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII – Män är från Mars och kvinnor från Venus**

Sirius Black var irriterad. Hans mamma hade skickat ännu ett brev om att han borde ta sig i kragen och byta umgängeskrets. Hans lillebror Regulus Black såg ut att roa sig kungligt vid Slytherins frukostbord och med ett huvud som redan klövs itu så var det mer än frustrerande att hans föräldrar och bror var tvungna att vara fullständigt imbecilla. Även om terminen precis startat och han kände sig lättad över att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts så fasade han för jullovet då han skulle tvingas att åka hem för att fira julen med sin släkt. Kära mamma Walburga och pappa Orion. Morbror Cygnus och hans fasansfulla fru Durella samt hans kusiner Bellatrix, Narcissa och Andromeda. Visserligen var Andromeda nästan normal och likaså hans morbror Alphard, men sedan hans mamma och Alphard hade kommit lite på kant så verkade eldwhiskyn föra hans talan. Varför kunde inte han födas i en normal familj som James? Med föräldrar som stöttar och älskar utan att ställa krav. Om det var något som gjorde en fucked up var det definitivt familjerelationer.

Elyssa slängde sig ner på platsen bredvid Sirius och hällde upp en stor kopp kaffe och drack djupa klunkar.

"Vilken fest igår! Herregud", sa hon med munnen full av toast så att brödsmulorna yrde ur hennes mun.

"Verkligen", höll Sirius med och hoppades att Elyssa skulle föra konversationen solo för han orkade inte med att vara artig, trevlig eller vältalig.

"Och jävlar vad du limmade på Columbine igår! Fy fan vilken kvinnokarl du är Sirius!"

Det stack till lite i hjärtat. Alla dessa flickor och alla dessa ickefunktionella relationer. Tårar och skrik men att aldrig behöva vara ensam. Ha marodörerna som sina bröder, band starkare än blod, och alla flickor han ville ha. Så jävla grisigt.

"Jag vet", svarade han och pressade fram ett flin. Det kändes som en stel mask över ansiktet. Han svepte den sista slurken kaffe och ställde sig upp.

"Nej du", nu blir det ett par timmars sömn till, sa han och Elyssa vinkade åt honom.

När Columbine kom ner till frukostmatsalen var tjejsnacket i full gång i ena hörnet. Mirabella var djupt försjunken i en diskussion med Lily och Elyssa såg ut att mest av allt vilja betygsätta killarna från kvällen innan. Columbine var tacksam över sällskapet och började bre marmelad på en bit toast.

"Vadå vad hände mellan dig och Sirius igår egentligen?" Elyssa såg upphetsat på Columbine och hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingenting. Verkligen ingenting."

Det gick inte riktigt att förneka spänningen i luften men hon ville inte heller förstora det som hade hänt, eller snarare inte hänt.

"Jo men kom igen, ni såg ju ut som ni tänkte hångla!"

"Absolut inte", hon stoppade en bit bröd i munnen och Lily bröt tacksamt in.

"Fy fan vad jobbigt James är. På riktigt! Bara för att han var remotely normal igår så tror han typ att jag är intresserad nu. Som om jag någonsin skulle kunna vara intresserad av någon som största delen av tiden beter sig som en grottmänniska."

"Men han är ju rätt snygg", avbröt Mirabella och drog det silverblonda håret bakom öronen.

"Kanske han hade varit om han inte hade envisats med att rufsa till sitt hår hela tiden", sa Lily föraktfullt och Columbine bet sig i läppen.

"Men han är ju kär i dig, det är ju helt uppenbart", sa hon tankfullt och Lily fnös.

"Jag vet, good luck."

De fortsatte att diskutera James beteende över oanständiga mängder kaffe och lämnade inte Den stora salen förrän flera timmar senare.

Severus såg det röda håret svänga runt ett hörn och han satte efter henne.

"Vi ses senare", ropade han över axeln till Avery och Mulcibel.

"Lily!"

Lily Evans snurrade runt och hennes gröna ögon sken upp när hon såg honom.

"Sev!"

Hon omfamnade honom fastigt och det kände som att Snape skulle lyfta ett par centimeter från marken. Tillsammans började de gå i korridoren mot biblioteket.

"Är du klar med Snigelhorns uppsats?" frågade han och hon suckade.

"Nej, inte i närheten. Är du?"

Snape visste att det skulle gå fort när han väl satte sig ner med uppsatsen, trolldryckskonst föll sig fullkomligt naturligt för honom.

"Snart, men om du vill så kan jag hjälpa dig med den?"

Hon sken upp och kramade om hans arm och hennes ögon glittrade.

"Åh du är bäst Sev!"

Han skulle leva på orden resten av dagen.

Han älskade att flyga. Första gången han satt på kvasten för den här säsongen och han tillät sig att flyga högt över trätopparna. Om ett par minuter skulle den första quidditchträningen starta och även om gårdagens konsumtion av honungsöl låg som en dimma kring hans huvud så flög han på känn, det satt i ryggmärgen. Även om han var duktig i skolan så var flyga det han kunde allra bäst.

Han hörde Teds visselpipa ljuda genom vinden och han sänkte sig kontrollerat ner mot marken.

"Som ni vet är det här mitt sista år som quidditchkapten och min sista chans att vinna pokalen, så i år gäller det verkligen."

Ted var en förträfflig vaktare och en mycket hård quidditchkapten men hans släpiga röst fick vem som helst att somna så samma sekund som han satte igång med en lång utläggning om årets strategi så vandrades James blick. Han fick syn på Lily och Severus Snape i närheten av sjön och det knöt sig i magen på honom. Han hatade att Lily inte såg på honom på samma sätt som hon såg på Snivellus Snape. Den äckliga, flottiga, idioten till Slytherinare som hon så envist hängde sig fast vid. Det var så uppenbart att han bara ville stoppa in händerna inför hennes klädnad, inte för att James skulle ha något emot det heller, och det fick honom att koka på insidan. Irriterat spottade han på marken och harklade sig.

"Vilka spelar första matchen, är lottningen klar?" frågade han och Ted nickade.

"Ja, det blir Ravenclaw mot Slytherin i första matchen om två veckor."

James suckade. Han hade velat krossa Slytherin i första matchen för säsongen, och gärna sett till så att en vilsen dunkare krossade Snapes långa, krokiga näsa.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX – En vinst att fira  
**

"Det finns så få roliga killar här", klagade Elyssa högst av dem alla under lektionen i trolldomshistoria. Det var tur att Professor Binns aldrig lade märke till att klassen inte var uppmärksamma på lektionerna. Den evighetslånga föreläsningen om den internationella Warlockkonventionen 1289 kunde inte intressera dem mindre.

"Muffliato", mumlade Lily och Columbine gjorde en mental note på att muffliato kunde vara en bra förtrollning att ha i beredskap vid tjejsnack.

"Men Ell, det är för att du redan har hånglat med hälften av alla killar i vår årskurs", skrattade Mirabella.

"Äsch du är bara avundsjuk", skrattade Elyssa och slickade sig om sina välmålade läppar.

"Hade ni mycket snygga killar på din gamla skola?" Elyssa tittade nyfiket på henne.

Columbine försjönk i minnen och försökte sortera bland chokladbruna pojkar. 

"En del", svarade hon sanningsenligt.

"Åh, vi borde typ byta elevhem eller något. Jag hoppas att Ravenclaw vinner kvällens quidditchmatch för dem har så snygga killar i sitt elevhem och då blir det säkert fest!"

"Slytherin då?" frågade Columbine och Elyssa himlade med ögonen.

"Jag vet att du och Lily är vänner med Severus men herregud, de allra flesta är redan dödsätare."

Lily tittade bort och bet sig i läppen. Kanske det skulle vara bättre att satsa på någon från Ravenclaw. Columbine visste bara att livet på ett internat kunde gå väldigt långsamt utan att hitta någon att roa sig med.

Efter middagen gick de i samlad trupp till quidditchplanen, alla iklädda sprakande elevhemsfärger, och slog sig ner högst upp på den högra läktaren.

"Hej tjejer", Ava såg dem i vimlet och trängde sig igenom folkhopen och slog sig ner mellan Columbine och Sirius.

Elyssa var inte sen att nappa på betet.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att ni vinner ikväll!"

"Det gör vi alla", mumlade James.

"Om ni vinner, blir det en liten fest då?" fiskade hon skamlöst och Ava skrattade högt.

"Elyssa, din mansslukerska!"

"Äsch", hon viftade med händerna och Remus log svagt.

"Elly, du är nästan lika hemsk som Sirius." 

Gruppen brast ut i skratt. 

"Jo då, Theodora har sagt att om de vinner, vilket hon är säkra på att de kommer att göra, så blir det fest i Vid-behovs-rummet så att alla som vill kan komma, men bara ett litet tag för hon piskar verkligen sina spelare hårt i år", svarade Ava och Lily gjorde tummen upp mot Elyssa.

"Jisses", Ted också, svarade James men Avas koncentration var redan någon annanstans.

På den bortre läktaren kunde de se Slytherin och deras elevhemsfärger. Många hade förhäxat ormarna på deras emblem att väsa mot publiken och flera skanderade spelarnas namn. Regulus spelade sökare och han var mycket skicklig men Sirius hoppades ändå att Ravenclaw skulle ta hem segern. 

Matchen var rafflande. Det märktes att alla tog quidditchpokalen på största möjliga allvar. Slytherinelverna spelade tufft, det var många oschyssta tacklingar och gång på gång var Madam Hooch tvungen att avblåsa matchen och dela ut straffkast till Ravenclaw. Theodora var rasande medan Slytherinarna mest verkade tycka att uppvisningen var underhållande och hejade på sina elevhemskamrater. Det märktes att både Theodora och Regulus var mycket skickliga flygare båda två och de flög ofta jämsides i jakt på kvicken. Columbine bet på naglarna men mest inne i matchen tycktes Elyssa och James vara. Resultatet av matchen skulle påverka hela turneringen och öppningsmatchen satte ofta standarden på hela turneringen. Det började briljant och det syntes att det skulle bli en tuff säsong.

Efter att ha spelat jämt hela matchen så lyckades så småningom Theodora fånga kvicken genom en briljant Wronski-fint och sedan plockade hon det bevingade gyllene föremålet rakt framför näsan på en förargad Regulus. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Gryffindor bröt ut i ett jubel.

"Grattis!" Ava slängde sig omkring halsen på Theodora och de andra var inte sena att gratulera henne till den briljanta vinsten.

"Briljant fint!" James log och dunkade henne i ryggen.

"Jag vet", svarade hon glatt och försvann in i mängden av myllrande elever.

En halvtimme senare äntrade de korridoren där Vid-behov-rummet skulle ligga, ett rum som inte var likt något annat rum Columbine någonsin sett. Sirius förklarade att rummet anpassade sig efter personens behov och att det bara visade sig om man verkligen behövde det – som vid hemliga fester. Han plockade upp en karta ur fickan och slog lätt på den med trollstaven. 

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg för mig", mumlade han och en karta över slotten uppenbarade sig. Små prickar med namn över myllrade på fram på kartan men korridoren framför dem var tom.

"Kusten är klar", sa han och promenerade med lätta steg fram och tillbaka tre gånger i korridoren med stor koncentration. En dörr uppenbarade sig.

"Efter dig, min sköna", sa han chevalereskt.

Hela rummet var smyckat med Ravenclaws färger, svävande ballonger och gyllene serpentiner. Ur ballongerna strömmade musik och längs väggarna fanns mjuka soffor och bord med honungsöl och mat.

"Wow", sa hon lågt och Sirius flinade.

"Bästa rummet på hela skolan."

De försedde sig med öl och bakelser och letade rätt på de andra vännerna. Stämningen var uppsluppen och Elyssa stod och flörtade skamlöst med en femteårselev vid namn Henry som spelade slagman för Ravenclaw.

"Har du träffat Sebastian?" Theodora uppenbarade sig tillsammans med en mycket lång pojke med blonda lockar och ljust gröna ögon.

"Nej, hej! Jag heter Columbine", sa hon artigt och tryckte hans hand.

"Sebastian", han log och plockade en tom ölflaska ur hennes hand.

"Påfyllning?"

Utan att invänta svar försvann han iväg i folkvimlet och Theodora drog henne närmare. 

"Han tycker du är söt och bad om en introduktion", sa hon kort och promenerade iväg.

Columbine kände sig ganska larvig där hon stod för sig själv och betraktade skådespelet. Kvällens vinst verkade ha gjort eleverna vänliga och snäppet mer kärleksfulla än i vanliga fall. Många hade redan börjat para ihop sig två och två och till sin förtjusning såg hon Ava i en djup diskussion med Remus som såg piggare ut än på länge. 

"Varsågod!"

Sebastian hade kommit tillbaka och räckte henne en kall ölflaska och skålade mot henne.

"Tack! Ni var verkligen duktiga där ute idag", sa hon och han log brett.

"Det känns alltid skönt att öppna säsongen med en vinst! Och det gör Theodora mer vällvilligt inställd", sa han och skrattade lågt. Det lät som en katt spann i bröstkorgen på honom.

"Jag kan förstå det! Det var samma stämning på Milima ya buluu, skolan där jag gick tidigare", förklarade hon och han la en hand på hennes arm.

"Du behöver inte förklara. Jag hörde att du var en utbytesstudent. Är det på grund av apartheiden? " frågade hon och Columbine tog ett munfull öl och nickade.

"Ja, det är inte så stabilt där just nu."

"Fruktansvärt. Jag hoppas att vi inte får samma utveckling här med konflikter nu när Voldemort har börjat värva anhängare. "

"Är det de som kallas för dödsätare?"

Han såg äcklad ut och nickade. 

"Ja, det är det som de kallar sig själva. Avskum skulle jag vilja kalla dem", sa han med tryck i rösten.

"Äsch, ska vi prata om något trevligare? "

Han log och gestikulerade mot en soffa i ett avskilt hörn.

Tiden flög förbi. Elyssa hade för länge sedan hånglat upp Henry i en av sofforna och flera gäster hade börjat droppa av. Columbine hade haft förvånansvärt trevligt. Sebastian var intelligent, lyhörd och mjuk. Han hade berättat om sin familj och ställt flertalet frågor till Columbine men varit noggrann med att inte gå över gränsen, inte fråga för ingående kring apartheiden, och han var påläst. Columbine imponerades av intelligens, det gick inte att förneka att kunskap var sexigt.

För varje person som lämnade rummet så tycktes det krympa och inredningen mjukna. Ljuset var dimmat och lugnare musik spelades ur ballongerna. Snart var det bara några tredjeårselever kvar från Hufflepuff som tycktes ha somnat i ett hörn.

"Kanske är det dags att bryta upp? " Sebastians blekgröna ögon glittrade svagt i ljuset och Columbine slickade sig om läpparna.

"Ja, det är nog rätt sent", sa hon och ställde sig upp. Hon var nästan nykter. Det blev lätt så när man pratade mycket och glömde bort sin öl som istället stod och blek avslagen på soffbordet.

Sebastian gick bort mot de sovande eleverna och puttade mjukt på dem.

"Dags att gå hem", sa han och la armen försiktigt omkring Columbines midja.

Tassande, noggranna för att inte locka till sig Peeves eller Mr Filch, de mot Gryffindortornet. Utanför porträttet på Den tjocka damen stannade de och han la armarna kring hennes hals och drog henne till sig. Han doftade som nyklippt gräs. Försiktigt tyckte han sina läppar mot hennes kind.

"Tack för ikväll", viskade han och försvann sedan ner i korridoren.

Kvar stod Columbine med klappande hjärta i mörkret.


End file.
